


Liminal Space

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley's Bodyswap (Good Omens), Drabble, Gen, M/M, March Flash Fiction, Moments of Transition, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Scene: Aziraphale's Trial in Heaven (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100, did I fit three scenes in 100 words? yes apparently I did, liminal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: There’s a moment, corporations brushing and essences mingling, when Crowley is intimately aware ofbetween.There’s a moment, reclining in a tub of holy water, when Aziraphale is intensely aware ofbetween.There’s a moment, after the Ritz, when they stand together, poised between old and new.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Drabbles Forever, Good Omens Drabbles





	Liminal Space

There’s a moment, corporations brushing and essences mingling, when Crowley is intimately aware of _between._ He hovers in metaspace, suspended between familiar and other.

He settles in Aziraphale’s body.

~ ~ ~

There’s a moment, reclining in a tub of holy water, when Aziraphale is intensely aware of _between._ He sits, frozen between fear and freedom.

He requests a rubber duck.

~ ~ ~

There’s a moment, after the Ritz, when they stand together, poised between old and new.

They are aware of _between._

Aziraphale touches Crowley’s elbow. “Come inside?”

Crowley does.

~ ~ ~

There will be more moments. More thresholds. More _betweens._

They will cross them, together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Me, looking at this prompt:** Alright, I have a few different ideas for this, which one should I write?  
>  **Brain:** all of them  
>  **Me:** No, you don't understand, I only have a hundred words to work with, I need to pick one. Which one?  
>  **Brain:** I said _all of them_  
>  **Me:** ...okay, fine, you win.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I cherish each and every comment, in case you have anything you'd like to say.


End file.
